Un autre cap
by les Darkanges
Summary: COMPLETE Qu'arrivetil au jeune Potter après avoir courageusement combattu le Lord Noir? et bien lisez et vous saurez...
1. Chapter 1

UN AUTRE CAP

Chapitre 1 : une nouvelle vie

POV Harry

Vous ne vous êtes jamais posé ses questions existentielles du style qu'est-ce que je suis, qui je suis, pourquoi je m'appelle ainsi. Comment cela se fait qu'il me soit arriver telles choses à moi et plutôt qu'à quelqu'un d'autre… Et bien moi si, et ses questions je me les pose tout les jours depuis mes 10 ans.

Depuis cette année-ci, toutes mes questions convergent vers une seule : Pourquoi moi ?

Pourquoi suis-je un sorcier ? Pourquoi mes parents sont morts ? Pourquoi Voldemort existe ? Pourquoi m'en veut-il ? A cette question j'ai une réponse, à cause de la prophétie, mais pourquoi cette prophétie existe-t-elle ? Comment a-t-on pu croire une telle ânerie, faisant de ma vie un enfer, et le mot est bien gentil. Ma vie c'est véritablement l'enfer, emplie de cauchemars, de mort, de violence, de mensonge, mais surtout beaucoup de mort. Autour de moi ils m'ont assuré plusieurs fois que ça n'était pas de ma faute, mais je sais que ça n'était que pour me rassurer, qu'ils ne pensaient absolument pas se qu'il disait parce que mes parents sont morts car Voldemort me voulais, Cédric est morts parce que nous étions amis, et je ne saurais énoncer toutes les personnes qui sont morte à mes cotés à la fin de ma 7ème année.

Je suis allé à l'enterrement qui a eu lieu en l'honneur de tous ceux morts. On m'avait demandé un petit discours que j'ai dit devant toutes les personnes concernées par la cérémonie.

Malgré tous ces morts, les gens étaient heureux, Voldemort et ces mangemorts étaient morts ou enfermé. J'ai l'impression que le seul qui paraît garder les pieds sur terre, qui est triste en pensant à ses camardes alors que les autres font la fête et vivent comme si rien n'avait eu lieu, c'est moi.

Depuis cette date «mémorable » ou j'ai tué Voldemort et Bellatrix Lestrange par la même occasion, j'ai voulu m'écarter du monde de la magie pour me refaire une vie normale. C'est juste après la cérémonie que j'ai rejoint l'anonymat du monde moldu pour vivre une vie tranquille dans un petit appartement londonien. J'ai littéralement fait une croix sur la magie, j'ai même rangé mes affaires dans ma valise dans mon débarras.

Maintenant je ne suis plus Harry Potter ou le Survivant ou même encore le Sauveur mais plus simplement Tom Westerlake. Je travail dorénavant au service d'écrivain ou d'éditeur et je corrige des leurs écrits. En ce moment je corrige un roman de Stéphanie Meyer, une très bon roman mais cousu de faute, ça gâche un peu.

Bon, j'ai faim, voyons ce que j'ai dans le frigo… bon va falloir que je descende dans la chaleur de la rue pour faire quelques course.

POV Dumbledore

Ca fait 10 jours que j'aurais du aller voir Harry. Non pas que je m'inquiète pour lui, enfin si mais c'est pas pour ça, mais c'est que l'an prochain il nous manque deux professeurs, mais Severus m'a dit qu'il se chargeait de celui de potion. Mais ça commence à devenir urgent parce qu'on est déjà le 18 août.

Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste à faire avant la rentré ? Et bien, a part ça pas grand chose. Allez courage, et puis il ne va tout de même pas te manger ! Je sors de mon bureau et vais dans la direction des grilles du château d'où je peux transplaner jusque dans le centre de Londres. De là je pourrais le localiser facilement je pense.

POV Harry

Si en me réveillant ce matin j'avais su que je me retrouverai une fois de plus en face de mon passé…, je me serai pas levé… Bien sur, je l'ai senti se rapprocher de moi. Son aura magique est d'une telle puissance. J'ai quand même eu la surprise de le voir, là, devant ma porte d'entrée, toujours aussi droit, mais quelque chose à changé, il paraît plus vieux, ses yeux si lumineux sont plus ternes. Je m'en veux parce que je sais que j'y suis pour quelque chose.

Ca fait un petit moment que nous nous fixons en silence, un silence léger, presque rassurant, devant nos tasses de thé. En bon occlumens, nous n'avons pas besoin de mots.

- Ca fait longtemps professeur que nous ne nous sommes pas vu !

- Oui, effectivement. Depuis la cérémonie.

- Oui.

La fameuse cérémonie après laquelle je me suis juré de ne plus faire de magie.

- Beaucoup de gens se sont inquiété de ne plus avoir de tes nouvelles.

- J'avais besoin de prendre du recul.

- C'est ce que j'avais pensé aussi.

Un silence pesant cette fois-ci s'installe entre nous au souvenir des gens qui ont survécu, qui sont mort à nos cotés.

Ting, mon ordinateur se met en veille.

- A ce que je vois tu as commencé une nouvelle vie.

- Oui, j'ai un appartement, un boulot, …

- Tu fais quoi comme boulot ?

- Je corrige des romans.

- C'est intéressant.

- Euh… non, pas vraiment.

Je m'étais promis de ne pas lui montrer que je reste sur le passé, mais plutôt que j'ai su me reconstruire, que je vais bien. Mais ça m'a échappé. Il esquisse un sourire.

- Je vois, dans ce cas je vais te proposer quelque chose. Tu n'as pas à me répondre tout de suite, avant la rentré, c'est tout.

Qu'il accouche parce que je commence à m'impatienter.

- Je te propose de venir enseigner à Poudlard.

- Quoi !

Encore une fois ça m'a échappé.

- En tant que professeur de défense contre les force du mal.

- Mais… je…

- Je sais que tu as une nouvelle vie ici mais tu nous manque à tous et je suis persuader que ça te manque aussi. Je te laisse le choix. Réfléchi y sérieusement s'il te plaît.

Je suis figé sur place. Décidément j'aurais mieux fait de rester couché ce matin. Mon ancien professeur ce lève et commence à prendre la poudre d'escampette. Arrivé à la porte il me dit :

- A bientôt j'espère Harry.

_12 jours plus tard_

Ca fait 12 jours exactement que je réfléchi à la proposition de Dumbledore. C'est vrai que ça me tente bien à Poudlard, mais en même temps je m'était promis retoucher à la magie…

Inconsciemment, tout en faisant les 100 pas dans mon appartement, je me dirige vers la pièce qui me sert de débarras puis commence à chercher parmi les cahier le petit écrin qui ma tant manqué. L'objet de met soucis d'ailleurs. Elle est comme avant, élégante, longue(27.7cm), en bois de houx, très souple et facile à manier. Le manche légèrement usé. Mr Ollivander avait raison, nous formons une remarquable équipe tout les deux. Je ne peut m'empêcher de la prendre entre mes doigts, ma magie se réveille pour s'échapper le long de ma baguette et former quelques étincelles rouges. Mon chois est fait, j'envoie ma réponse le plus rapidement possible à Dumbledore.

O o Liz o O

et voilà une nouvelle fic',

laisser moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.


	2. Chapter 2

UN AUTRE CAP

Chapitre 2 : le retour

_Je te remercie encore Harry de m'avoir répondu aussi rapidement. Je suis bien content que dorénavant tu fasses partie de l'équipe pédagogique de Poudlard. _

_Comme prévu, la rentré aura lieu le mardi 5 septembre._

_Si tu le désir tu pourras emprunter le Poudlard express, le lundi, en même temps que les élèves._

_A bientôt _

Albus Dumbledore 

_Pour question de pratique, j'emprunterai effectivement le Poudlard express en même temps que les élèves._

_A lundi_

_Harry P._

POV Harry

Alors, il me faut de nouvelles robes… noires de préférence, il faudrait aussi que je passe à Gringott, chez Fleury&Bott pour connaître le programme de DCFM dans les grandes lignes au moins, et puis à la boutique d'animalerie, à la boutique de quiddich pour bichonner mon ballet et aller voler de temps en temps, … je pense que c'est bon…

J'avoue qu'aller au chemin de Traverse après ces années d'absences me donne un peu le trac… Mais bon il faut que je me dise qu'après le chemin de Traverse, je serai vacciné des bains de foule…

Toute la journée se rythme aux sons des «Bonjour Mr Potter ». C'est bon de retrouver cet univers chaleureux. Pendants que je fais mes emplettes des gens m'interpellent pour me remercier de ce que j'ai fait. Je suis content mais ca me gonfle tout de même parce que les gens ne pense qu'à leur petit confort.

Combien se sont réellement inquiété pour moi… combien ?

Je rentre dans la dernière boutique qu'il me reste à faire, la librairie. Je trouve rapidement le rayon des DCFM, il y a au moins une vingtaine de livre d'auteur différent portant sur le sujet. Par où commencer ?

- Puis-je vous aider Mr Potter ?

Il tombe bien lui !

- Oui, pouvez-vous me dire lequel de ces livres a été recommandé pour les élèves de Poudlard ?

- Oui, Mr Potter, le voici. «Les défenses contre les forces du mal » par Florence Duroi. Pour les différentes classes les livres s'étalent sur 7 tomes.

- Bien, je vous les prends tous.

- A bon… je veux dire, vous êtes sur que vous voulez les 7 livres ?

- Oui, je vous assure.

- Bon…euh… d'accord. Dans ce cas permettez-moi de vous offrir le dernier livre que l'auteur a sorti, «Les défenses contre la magie noire ».

- Serait-il possible d'avoir un packet ?

- Oui, bien sur. Ca sera tout ?

- Oui, c'est déjà bien !

POV Harry

Le voyage en train s'est passé sans encombres. Dans le même compartiment que moi il y avait 4 élèves de gryffondors je suppose vu la haine qu'ils avaient envers les Serpentards. Peux avant 8h je suis allé voir le machiniste qui m'a dit que nous étions dorénavant tout près de Poudlard. Je suis donc passé dans les différents compartiments pour prévenir de l'arrivé imminentes à l'école. Je n'ai pas eu de mal à me faire respecter pour le moment, tout le monde me reconnaissant malheureusement. Plus le château était proche, plus la peur me nouait le ventre. Maintenant encore j'aimerai bien faire demi-tour mais c'est trop tard, je ne peux plus.

- Professeur, vous venez ?

Je délaisse alors le sombral que je caresse tout en fixant les portes pour me diriger vers les marches de pierres. Le professeur Dumbledore m'attend à l'entrée, nous nous dirigeons vers la grande salle pour prendre place à la table des professeurs. Désormais parmi l'équipe pédagogique il y a Binns, encore et toujours, Mc Gonagal pour les métamorphoses, Trelawney qui va encore m'annoncer ma mort prochaine, un jeune homme assez sportif, j'en déduit que c'est pour le quiddich et le professeur Gobeplanche, remplaçant respectivement Bibine et Hagrid et bien sur, Flitwick pour les enchantements. Puis Drago… Drago Malfoy… Drago Lucius Malfoy… ex-Serpentard… fils de mangemort… ex-futur-mangemorts… mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ! Rogue, il est pas là… Il remplace Rogue ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi je suis là. Il a toujours essayé de nous faire nous réconcilier, et il essaiera toujours. Ah Dumbledore, il a pas changé. Voici la répartition des élèves… et maintenant le petit discours… et enfin… le repas.

POV Harry

Les premiers cours de la journée ce sont bien passé. C'est fou ce que ça creuse d'enseigner, j'ai super faim. Je me dirige rapidement vers la grande salle.

- Alors Potter t'a encore trouvé le moyen de lécher les bottes de Dumb' !

- Et toi t'a encore trouvé le moyen de lécher les robes de ce vieux carpeau de Rogue !

Il ne faut pas que je m'énerve. L'ignorer, il faut que je l'ignore. C'est trop tard… Non, il faut que je garde mon sang froid.

Nous nous défions longuement du regard. Autour ne nous les élèves nous observent.

- Et bien Messieurs, un problème ?

Heureusement qu'il est là, il arrive à temps, un peu plus et je le réduisais en charpie.

- Non, aucun, nous prenions justement le chemin de la grande salle.

Quel faux jeton celui-là !

- Vous m'excuserez mais il y a certaine chose qui coupent l'appétit !

Je reprend le chemin inverse et me dirige vers mon bureau pour prendre mon éclaire de feu et ma cape d'invisibilité pour empêcher les curieux de me suivre.

Le vent glissant sur mon visage, le ciel bleu, le soleil, les loopings. Je retourne quelques années en arrières. J'enchaîne les virages serrés, les chandelles, les feintes de Wronsky, les loopings encore, puis les figures les plus ahurissantes. Ca me fait du bien, ça me calme, ça a toujours eu cet effet là ! Il faut dire que j'en avait bien besoin sinon cet après-midi j'en aurais étranglé plus d'un !

o O Liz O o

Vous allez sans doute trouvé que les chapitres sont plus cours mais c'est normal, la fic' en elle même est plus courte. Lol

Laissez moi des review pour me dir encore une fois ce que vous en pensez, si ça vous plaît…

biz


	3. Chapter 3

UN AUTRE CAP

Chapitre 3 : Cours et engueulades

POV Dumbledore

- Messieurs, inutile de vous dire que je n'ai pas du tout aimé votre démonstration de ce matin. Et je ne veux plus que cela se reproduise. Ou alors faites ça à l'écart des élèves. Nous avons suffisamment de problèmes avec les 1ère année sans que les professeurs ne s'y mettent aussi.

- Honnêtement je ne vois pas de quels élèves vous voulez parler, avec moi ils sont sages comme des images, ose me répondre le jeune Malfoy.

- Pour moi c'est pareil, a le culot de confirmer Harry.

Je me demande si en décidant de venir enseigner ici il n'a pas décider de me faire payer ces 7 années de scolarité pendants lesquelles je lui ai caché une partie de la vérité par rapport à Voldemort.

- Bien, si dans vos cours tout ce passe bien, vous allez remplacer M. Stravisky pour les cours de vol aux premières années. M. Malfoy vous vous occuperez des Gryffondor et vous M. Potter des Serpentard bien sur. Je vous souhaite bonne chance et bonne soirée.

Ils m'ont cherché, ils m'ont trouvé. J'espère qu'ils retiendront la leçon, c'est fou ce qu'ils sont restés gamins ces 2 là!

POV Drago

- Bon alors, mettez-vous en ligne, placez-vous à gauche de votre balai.

- Monsieur! Monsieur! C'est de quel coté du balai qu'il faut se mettre ?

- A gauche.

- C'est facile de voler sur un balai ?

- Et puis quand est-ce qu'on vole parce que ça me gonfle de les attendre !

- Est-ce qu'on peut faire partie de l'équipe de quiddich nous aussi, y parait que les sélections sont la semaine prochaine ?

Je sens la moutarde me monter au nez(que j'ai de très beau d'ailleurs).

Je vais finir par en étriper un! Tiens, mais y a toujours les scroutts à pétard à l'école... je me propose pour les cours de soins aux créatures magiques... niark niark niark!

-SSTTTTOOOPP!

Le calme se fait immédiatement.

- Le prochain qui ouvre la bouche, je ne prends sur mon balai pour un baptême de l'air et je le lâche au-dessus de la forêt interdite. Je me suis bien fait comprendre!

- Oui, professeur Malfoy, me répondent-ils à l'unisson.

Ca va déjà mieux.

POV Harry

J'essaie laborieusement de préparer mes cours pour le lendemain, mais j'ai totalement l'esprit ailleurs, j'arrive pas du tout à me concentrer. Je me lève alors de mon bureau et aperçois au dehors Malfoy et ses Gryffondors pendants leur cours de quiddich. Les pauvres! Par manque de motivation pour mon programme de demain je décide d'aller faire un tour en salle des professeurs et peux être aussi à la bibliothèque.

Arrivé en salle des profs j'aperçois Binns en train de préparer ses cours, je me demande bien pourquoi il fait ça parce que tout le monde sait que d'une année sur l'autre il fait étudier exactement la même chose aux élèves ; et je vois aussi le fameux professeur Stravisky. Depuis le début de l'année je ne lui ai pas adressé une seule fois la parole. Je me dirige alors vers lui pour faire plus ample connaissance.

- Bonjour !

- Bonjour !

- Vous enseignez le quiddich ?

- Oui, c'est cela, c'est mon poste que vous me piquez désormais une fois par semaine.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas, c'était pas volontaire.

- C'est vous qui avez hérité des Serpentards ?

- Euh... oui.

- Vous allez avoir du fil à retordre avec ceux-là !

- Merci de me prévenir, il va peut-être falloir que je remonte sur un balai d'ici jeudi alors !

- C'est conseillé en effet, et il vaut mieux savoir bien voler en effet si vous avez besoins de les poursuivre pour les ramener au sol.

Nous rions un instant.

- En tant que professeur de vol vous devez savoir bien voler, vous n'avez jamais pensé faire partie de l'équipe nationale ?

- Si, jusqu'à ce que je me fasse jeter aux essaies, à une place près j'aurais pu être pris.

- C'est rageant !

- Oui, comme vous le dites, mais vous, vous n'avez pas songé à devenir aurore ?

- Si, pendant ma scolarité, jusqu'à ma 7ème année c'est ce que je voulais mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage de m'inscrire dans une école, et d'un parce que j'en savait suffisamment et de deux parce qu'aucune école ne m'aurait pris en voyant mon bulletin scolaire. Je n'ai jamais été très bon élève ! Et puis après la fin de la guerre je ne supportais plus rien, plus personne, il fallait que je fasse le point !

- Je comprends tout à fait, je vous ai toujours considéré comme le Héros, l'élu en quelques sortes, mais je me suis toujours demandé comment vous faisiez pour supporter toute cette pression !

- On m'a toujours dit qu'il ne fallait pas que je cherche à comprendre mais plutôt que j'admette, c'est ce que j'ai fait.

La cloche sonne la fin de l'heure.

- Je suis désolé M. Potter mais il va falloir que je vous laisse.

- Appelez-moi Harry.

- Moi c'est Florian.

Nous nous quittons, je passe à la bibliothèque.

¨POV Florian

L'entraînement de quiddich est fini, je range les balais et en profite pour prendre une rapide douche. En sortant du vestiaire, j'aperçois quelqu'un qui est encore en train de voler au stade. Je monte alors discrètement dans les gradins pour aller l'observer, le prendre en flagrants délits si c'est un élève. Un vol souple, fluide, ca ne peut pas être un élève. Je monte plus haut dans les gradins alors qui la curiosité me pique au vif. Mais c'est... Harry. !

J'ai déjà vu les trophées remportés par Gryffondor et son portrait dans la salle des trophées, il était le plus jeune attraper depuis un siècle. Mais de le voir sur son balai... il a vraiment un don.

Il enchaîne les figure avec une facilité non feinte et avec rapidité... Aaahhh mais il va se scratcher, si jeune... oh la vache il m'a foutu une de ses frousses, il est descendu vers le sol à une vitesse vertigineuse et est remonté en chandelle juste au dernier moment... La feinte de Wronsky...

J'ai bien cru qu'il allait y rester. Bon, je vais y aller parce que c'est l'heure du repas et le sport ça creuse.

POV Drago

Ah, décidément, c'est Gryffondor, toujours les mêmes, rien dans la tête et rien dans les muscles. Ils sont aussi nul en potions qu'en vol. Aujourd'hui, dans le cours commun Gryffondor/Serpentard, j'ai un chaudron qui s'est renversé, deux autres ont failli exploser, et un à même disparu ! Dans mon cours je n'ai que des incapables, ça me rend dingue. A croire qu'ils ne savent pas lire ce qui est écrit au tableau.

Dépité je rentre dans la salle des prof' pour prendre un café bien noir et pour repartir de plus belle après. Je m'assois un peu à l'écart dans un fauteuil. Je commence tout juste à me détendre que Potter arrive dans la pièce. A sa tenue il doit revenir de sont cours de quiddich avec les Serpentards, je les aime bien, cette année ils sont particulièrement diaboliques, presque pire que moi à leur âge. Tous de suite Stravisky cour auprès de lui, quel imbécile celui là, toujours à lui lécher les bottes.

- Alors Harry, ça s'est bien passé ton cours ?

- Oui oui, très bien.

- Les élèves ne t'ont pas posé de problèmes, parce que ceux-ci ne sont pas tendre !

- Non, ils ont été sages comme des images, réponds St Potter fièrement.

- Mais, comment t'a fait ? T'es doué dit donc avec les élèves !

- Bon Stravisky tu nous lâche un peu là !

- Mon... mon... Monsieur Malfoy, tente-t-il de bégayer sous mon regard de glace.

- Malfoy, c'est quoi ton problème au juste ?

- C'est toi Potter, je lui crache avec le plus de venin dont je suis capable.

- Et qu'est-ce qui y a ? T'es jaloux ? Toi aussi tu veux être célèbre et signer des autographes à tes élèves ?

- Oh non surtout pas Potter, c'est la dernière chose que je voudrais au monde. Tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais aimé être le centre du monde en sauvant la veuve et l'orphelin !

- A ce que je vois tu ne changera jamais Malfoy !

Je jubile, il commence à être à bout de nerf.

- Pauvre petit gryffy!

Dans la salle il ne reste pas grand monde mis à part quelques curieux et téméraires. A la vitesse de l'éclair nous dégainons notre baguette, nous nous affrontons du regard. Nous enchaînons les sorts qui pleuvent à une vitesse vertigineuse. Le combat continue jusqu'au bout du couloir d'où le professeur Dumbledore nous interrompt en nous désarmant tous les 2. Je suis fout de rage contre lui et lui l'est terriblement contre nous. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état. Le visage violacé, les poings serrés. Tout ce qu'il parvient à articuler c'est:

- Mon bureau ! Maintenant!

o O Liz O o

et voilà le troisième chapitre de cette fic' qui en comportera apparemment 4.

J'espère que vous avez aimé !

Laissez des review please.

liz


	4. Chapter 4

UN AUTRE CAP

Chapitre 4 : De mal en pis et bien mieux

POV Dumbledore

- Non mais qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête. Avez-vous pensez une seule fois… à un seul moment que vous auriez pu blesser un élève… Vous êtes totalement inconscient !

Je tente de me calmer en marchant derrière mon bureau.

- Du coté des élèves personne n'a causé autant de problèmes que vous mis à part vos pères… Et maintenant que vous êtes professeur vous continuez ! Ca ne va donc jamais cesser ?

Je les regarde l'air un peu suppliant. Ils se contentent de baisser la tête.

- Il va falloir grandir un peu, il est loin le temps où vous représentiez les Gryffondors et les serpentard et que vous meniez une guerre sans relâche !

Ils me fatiguent. Je m'assoie à mon bureau et croise les mains. Tous restent toujours aussi muets.

- Je vous laisse une dernière chance sinon je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous chercher des remplaçants.

Tous deux semble alors réagir en relevant brusquement la tête sous la menace. J'ai toujours trouvé qu'ils se ressemblai énormément.

- Vous aller reprendre vos cours normaux de défenses et de potions et en plus, après avoir aidé Florian avec ses 1ere années, vous animerez tous les 2 un cours de duel tous les jeudis soirs.

- Mais…, tente Drago.

- Non, c'est sans appel, vous le ferrez tous les deux, chaque semaine.

POV Harry

Nous sortons tous 2 du bureau de Dumbledore. Il avait l'air si en colère contre nous. Je m'en veux vraiment de l'avoir déçu à ce point…

Soudainement une voix froide me sort de mes rêveries.

- Potter tu m'écoute quand je te parle?

- Euh, t'as dit quoi Malfoy?

- A 19h dans mon bureau pour mettre cette histoire de cours au clair.

-OK, à ce soir.

Je me dirige vers mes appartements pour récupérer un paquet de copie pour les 2eme années.

Au détour d'un couloir je tombe nez à nez avec Strawisky.

- S'lut Florian.

- Il vous a dit quoi le directeur parce que vous y êtes aller fort cette fois-ci dis donc !

- On doit juste animer un cours sur les duels.

- Tous les 2 ! Et ba dis donc, j'ai pas l'impression qu'il vous porte dans son cœur !

Alors Florian est un mec, tous ce qu'il y a de plus beau, grand, musclé, blond et surtout très agréable, toujours près à aider les autres, mas un peu collant et à coté de la plaque !

- Surtout si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite surtout pas. Je sais à quel point M. Malfoy te rend la vie dure.

- Je te remercie Flo. J'aurais bien parlé plus longuement avec toi mais j'ai un cours tout de suite. On se revoit au déjeuné alors.

- Ok, à tout à l'heure Harry.

Le soir avant manger je me rends dans les appartements de Malfoy pour nos cours. Je frappe.

- Entrez.

- Bonsoir Malfoy.

- Pile à l'heure dis donc, tu t'améliore !

- C'est bon, je ne suis pas venu pour me disputer avec toi.

- C'est vrai alors au boulot.

Il s'installe à son bureau.

- Je peux ? Lui demandait en désignant son lit.

- Oui, vas-y.

Nous commençons à réfléchir.

- Ca serai bien de commencer la séance par un duel, genre comme ce matin.

- En plus modéré et en évitant les sorts trop dangereux, oui, ça pourrait être bien.

- On expliquera la théorie après la démo.

- Moui.

- De toute façon je suppose que tu leur as déjà enseigner un peu le duel pendant tes cours !

- Les 5eme, 6eme et 7eme année seulement.

Nous continuons à parler ainsi pendant 2h. En fait je pense que c'est une bonne idée ces cours. Ce me rappelle l'époque où c'était Rogue et Lockart.

POV Drago

Cela fait déjà 3 semaine que Potter ou plutôt Harry et moi collaborons pour faire ces cours de duels. Ma foi, le premier cours que nous avons donné s'est déroulé très bien et je dois bien dire que Harry et moi sommes exactement les personnes qu'il fallait pour ce genre d'enseignement car nous avons su leur montrer qu'il faut utiliser toutes les ressource et les possibilités que le lieu nous offre. J'ai d'ailleurs été très encore très étonné quand Harry s'est mis à parlé Fourchelangue avec le serpent que je lui avais balancé, et oui, comme en 2eme année. Ou encore quand il a ensorcelé une des armures de la salle pour combattre à ses cotés...

Je dois bien avouer qu'il est drôlement doué.

Ses 3 dernières semaines, nous avons pris l'habitude, ou plutôt Harry a pris l'habitude de venir dans mes appartements, non seulement pour travailler les cours de duel mais aussi ses propres cours. Et je reconnais que j'en suis le premier ravi.

Il est déjà 21h et Harry n'est toujours pas là! C'est étonnant, je lui avais bien dit que aujourd'hui nous constituerions un programme pour les prochaines séances, jusqu'aux évaluations!

21h30 il est toujours pas là, lui qui est si ponctuel d'habitude. Je décide de m'en aller le chercher pour le ramener ici par la peau des fesses, il fait chier non de non, s'il croyait s'en tirer comme ça!

Je passe par la bibliothèque, ses appartements, la salle des professeurs... je ne le vois nul part. Puis au détour d'un couloir j'aperçois le professeur Flitwick.

- Professeur?

- Oui, M. Malfoy.

- Je cherche M. Potter, nous devions travailler ensemble, savez-vous où il est?

- Hum... et bien il me semble que tout à l'heure il parlait d'un duel de quiddich avec Florian...

- Bien, je vous remercie.

Je pars rapidement en fulminant. Comment ose-t-il jouer au quiddich avec ce bon à rien de Strawisky alors que nous devons travailler nos cours! Dumb' a bien dit que nous devions nous y mettre tous les deux, il n'y a aucune raison que je me tape le sale boulot. Il va pas s'en tirer comme ça!

Je les aperçois au loin... je marche de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce que je les vois distinctement, moment auquel je m'arrête, frappé par la scène. Strawisky tiens fermement Harry immobiliser contre le mûr des vestiaires, tentant de l'embrasser, ... une main sous son tee-shirt, ... l'autre dans son pantalon. A ce moment je sors totalement de mes gonds, comment ose-t-il poser la main sur lui!

-STRAWISKY!

- Mo... Mo... Monsieur Malfoy...

- Lâche-le! J'ai dit lâche-le!

- Voyons... Drago... tu, tente-t-il.

- Expeliarmus!

Maintenant qu'il est désarmé, je me jette sur lui pour le ruer de coups dans un combat au corps à corps. Il finit par s'enfuir tant bien que mal en courant.

- Oh Harry, dis-je ne me précipitent vers lui.

- Oh Drago, j'ai eu si peur...

Je le garde un petit moment serré contre moi, alors qu'il laisse quelques larmes couler.

- Aller viens, rentrons donc au château, finis-je par murmurer.

POV Harry

Une fois arrivé dans ses appartements, je m'effondre sur le canapé, pour me rouler en boule.

- Je me sens tellement misérable...

- Pourquoi Harry, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Je n'ai même pas pu le repousser..., moi qui ai combattu le seigneur des ténèbres..., je n'ai même pas trouvé la force de le repousser...

- Nous restons un long moment silencieux, puis Drago finit par se diriger vers son bureau.

- Excuse-moi, je te dérange à pleurnicher sur mon sort. Je vais te laisser, tu as sans doute autre chose à faire.

- Non, vas-y tu peux rester tu ne me dérange pas du tout, ou plutôt plus du tout. J'ai juste quelques copies à corriger. Met toi à l'aise.

J'attrape un des nombreux livres de sa bibliothèque ainsi qu'au cas où un parchemin puis une plume et de l'encre pour prendre quelques notes.

Une demi-heure plus tard j'entends Drago laisser échapper un bâillement sonore. Alors que je lève la tête vers lui il précise :

- C'est drôlement fatiguant de corriger des copies de Gryffondors.

Il esquisse un sourire auquel je réponds par un sourire plus timide.

- Je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à aller me coucher, sinon demain je vais dormir en cours…

- Bon ba, je vais te laisser alors. Je te laisse mes notes sur ce que nous devions travailler ce soir, si tu as le courage de les lire, j'ai trouvé quelques trucs intéressants.

Je remballe mes affaires puis me dirige lentement vers la porte. Une fois entrouverte, la main sur la poignée, je me retourne, hésitant vers Drago qui prend la direction de sa chambre.

- Euh… Drago…

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que ca te dérange si je… est-ce que… est-ce que je peux rester dormir ici ?

Il garde le silence un instant, et me regarde avec de grands yeux.

- Euh.. et bien non, ça ne me dérange pas. Tu as cas prendre le canapé, je vais te chercher une couverture.

Un peu rassuré, une fois Drago dans sa chambre, je me mets en sous-vêtement et me glisse sous l'épaisse couverture en laine. Pendants un long moment je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à ses dernières heures, chaque fois que je ferme les yeux je revois les derniers événements me repasser devant les yeux, comme un film. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Puis, le plus discrètement possible, je me dirige vers sa chambre pour me coucher à ses côtés, tout contre lui. La chaleur émanant de son corps me réchauffe et me rassure. Alors qu'il passe un de ses bras autour de ma taille je finis par m'enfoncer dans un sommeil plein de rêves merveilleux.

o O Liz O o

C'est tout mimi… Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, vous aimez ? Vous détestez ? Vous trouvez la fin pourris et trop rapide ? Bref, dites moi ce que vous en pensez en me laissant une review.

Donc voilà, c'était la fin, le dernier chapitre, de cette fic', ça me faire bizarre de me dire que je n'aurais plus de chap. à publier sur cette histoire…

Gros bizou a tous le monde et à plus !


End file.
